


Too much of a human

by Katze_North



Category: Drive Angry (2011), The Prophecy (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21650455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katze_North/pseuds/Katze_North
Summary: They're both former mortals now.
Kudos: 4





	Too much of a human

This isn’t the first time the Accountant notices Gabriel on his observation post. The angel perches on the highest spire, all ruffled up and unmoving, staring down fixedly. Sometimes he smiles to himself or talks under his breath – a strange habit for an immortal. Seems a bit weird, seeing the rebel Archangel this calm and lost in thought. The Accountant knows there’s no point in looking down on Earth trying to guess what Gabriel is watching there. They’re bound to see it differently, according to their nature.  
Usually the Accountant simply walks past – his visits to Eden more often than not concern urgent and rather unpleasant business. He is in no hurry today though. Climbing up with cat-like agility, balancing dexterously on a narrow iron beam, he approaches the sitting angel. The Accountant, of course, is capable of moving as lightly as the angels, but prefers to walk as a mere human would. Pretending to be one. His recent trip to Earth has left a mark that will fade away eventually.  
Only when the Accountant sits down beside him, his feet dangling above the abyss, Gabriel deigns to notice him. The Accountant doesn’t approve of the position the feathered ones favour so much, deeming it too insecure.  
– Do you need something, servant of the fallen ones? – Gabriel doesn’t avert his eyes from the sea of glittering lights beneath them, so close but still so far from the city in the sky. The Accountant can tell exactly how and when each of those lights will go out and maybe even be added to his master’s collection, just as the one he’s taking with him tonight. But he lost the ability to simply admire them while they’re alive long ago.  
– I got what I came for, – he answers with deep satisfaction. His ethereal prisoner is knocking against the clear walls of its temporary prison like a fly against a mica window. The Accountant may have forgotten many small details that, added together, become complicated human feelings; he’s had more than enough time to forget. But not the bitter disappointment of a soul that had no doubt whatsoever in its virtue and the right to go to Heaven only to find out there was a nice spot reserved for it in Hell.  
There are so many naïve fools like he himself was long ago still living. History doesn’t teach humans a thing.  
– Why have you disturbed me then?  
– The ability to be disturbed is a human quality, – the Accountant observes. Gabriel doesn’t really seem to be alarmed or indignant at his presence. They sit side by side for a while, each absorbed in their own contemplation.  
– You’d like to go back there, – says the Accountant at last. That’s a statement, not a question, even though he can’t know the answer for certain. Making guesses is another rather enjoyable mortal trait.  
– Go back to Earth, live among the mortal monkeys, enjoying every moment of a very short existence, then die and go to Hell for my troubles? – a mischievous grin crosses Gabriel’s lips. – We’ve been there before, haven’t we? You didn’t like the result.  
He’s right about that. The feisty guest managed to piss off the Master himself so much that he got kicked out back to Earth. The Accountant was the one to bring the Archangel Michael a business offer to punish the rebel angel by turning him into one of the creatures he despised so much. They assumed that even the most horrible tortures of Hell would fade in comparison. The Master isn’t omniscient, of course, but he could have foreseen such a punishment would have an opposite effect. The Accountant envied the unsuspecting angel his fate then. It’s been too long since he last felt himself vulnerable and human.  
– Next time think of a question you don’t want to say “yes” to yourself, – Gabriel suggests, spreading his ash-grey wings. The Accountant ducks to avoid a strong blow – completely unintentional, of course – and smiles, following the soaring angel with his gaze. There’s too much of a human in Gabriel still.  
That’s something worth envying.


End file.
